Felizmente confundido
by Norami
Summary: ¿Tan difícil me era comprender las emociones aún? -Gaara's POV-


De nuevo un one-shot e.e

El nombre está chafa, ya sé xD

Disculpen, es que con eso de la universidad la verdad que poco es el tiempo que tengo para mí y mi ocio…

Creo que tardaré bastante en actualizar los fanfics de Ao no Exorcist… si es que no me acostumbro al ritmo de la escuela.

Bueno, total, he aquí mi primer desahogo de la semana escolar de la carrera de Medicina.

-Gaara's POV

-Quizás un poco de OOc (perdí la práctica escribiendo de Gaara)

-Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Reviews? :)

**Felizmente confundido**

Y con una calidez que no esperaba simplemente me abrazó.

Incapaz de poder reaccionar de alguna manera me quedé paralizado. No encontré forma alguna de articular palabras, o sonidos. Ni siquiera correspondí. Aquellas muestras de afecto me eran bastante conocidas de forma visual, pero no del todo empíricas.

Sus brazos me rodeaban con cariño y podía sentir su cabello rozando delicadamente mi mejilla. ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar? Esto de los sentimientos no es lo mío...

Evité suspirar y lentamente elevé una de mis manos para posicionarla en el hombro de la rubia. Intentando no temblar por el nerviosismo que me provocaba la situación, respiré hondo casi imperceptiblemente, y fue cuando noté que hasta ese momento había dejado de respirar. ¿Tan difícil me era comprender las emociones aún?

Aferré lánguidamente mi mano al hombro de mi hermana. Podía saber que ella sonreía. Lo sabía. Amo su sonrisa. Me encantaría poder observar la manera en que sonríe en este momento pero no quiero hacerlo, no quiero que me vea, estoy completamente seguro de que mis mejillas ya no tienen el color que usualmente tienen, y que mis ojos huirían de encontrarse con los de ella.

Pero el momento de confusión se disolvió poco a poco, mientras sentía el débil calor que Temari me transmitía. No sabía que eso era posible... No recuerdo haber abrazado a alguien alguna vez, el único calor parecido que había sentido era el de la sangre que hacía volar cuando mataba a las personas...

Incliné mi cabeza hacía donde estaba la suya, inmediatamente sentí que se aferró más a mí, aún así no me lastimó para nada. Pensé que lo haría, ya que es bastante ruda pero en este abrazo sólo puedo sentir... amor.

-Felicidades, Gaara.

No recuerdo haber escuchado ese tono de voz antes... ni siquiera que se atreviera a tocarme. Incluso después de que yo cambiara eso nunca pasó, nunca fuimos muy acordes a ello, pero esto, me tomó por sorpresa totalmente.

-Sabía que lo lograrías - Dijo mi hermano con su tono altanero pero con una sonrisa tan grande que llegué a preguntarme si era Kankuro. Con una de sus grandes manos me revolcó los cabellos y pude notar una expresión inusual en sus ojos... ¿Ternura? ¿Orgullo? Quién sabe... yo de emociones no puedo saber mucho.

Miré con detenimiento a ambos de mis hermanos, recorriendo la habitación lentamente con mis ojos verdes, me sentía extraño... no sería capaz de explicarlo aunque podría decir que me sentía... Felizmente confundido. Las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba con timidez, pero opté por esconderme tras el cabello de mi hermana mayor.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Baki entró con entusiasmo y se paró frente mío después de darle la mano a mi castaño hermano. Temari se separó con lentitud de mí. Seguía sonriendo, pero yo aparté mi mirada viéndola sólo con el rabillo, mis mejillas seguían sin volver a la normalidad.

-Gaara - esta vez, me interné en mis pensamientos y tardé en mirar al superior que me llamó. Él estaba serio, pero después de mirarnos unos segundos sonrió ampliamente e hizo una reverencia.- Mis felicitaciones - Volvió a incorporarse. - Sé que hará un buen trabajo.

Después de formalidades y otra felicitación abandonó la habitación. ¿Era yo o parecía que todos a mí alrededor estaban felices? Toda esta situación me hacía sentir extraño... ¿Lo estaba yo también? ¿Feliz?

Temari volvió a abrazarme, pero esta vez casi caigo al suelo, Kankuro se había unido al abrazo. Me sentí sofocado, atrapado, pero al mismo tiempo... acogido, como me sentía cuando estaba tras mi escudo de arena. Pero de alguna manera, prefería ésta sensación.

Sonreí, fue inevitable.

-Hurra por el nuevo Kazekage -exclamó el mediano de los tres.

Kankuro siempre había sido bastante ruidoso y en veces molesto, pero esta vez decidí omitirlo, incluso me agrado de cierta manera, parece que en realidad voy cambiando y adaptándome a convivir con mi familia...

Solté una risita, su comentario me pareció gracioso comparado con el momento, especialmente cuando mi "nee-chan" lo tomó por el cuello para acercarlo y besarle la mejilla. Pero tampoco me salvé, pues recibí no solo un beso de mi hermana, sino también uno de mi hermano... y bastantes fans desde ese día.

La verdad es que... me siento bien. No creí sentirme así alguna vez. No sé si es normal confundirse y... no saber qué es lo que te hace sentir bien; siento que es tonto que ni yo mismo sepa si lo que me alegra es el emotivo momento o mi satisfacción por haber logrado mi objetivo.

Y aunque no puedo superar mi comportamiento orgulloso aún, no me molesta de vez en cuando recordar aquellos momentos para romper la máscara de seriedad y sonreír de vuelta mientras Kankuro pregunta si dijo algo gracioso.

-No, hermano. Sólo recordé algo.


End file.
